spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 68: The Town of Vallaki
Ireena se neklidně rozhlíží a když se jí Adrian ptá co se stalo vysvětluje svůj strach. Strahd ví kde je a to rozhodně není dobrá zpráva. Je si jista že je to kvůli Vistanům, určitě je nahlásili samotnému Ďáblu. Adrian nesouhlasí, Vistani byli nejpříjemnější lidé které tu za celou dobu potkali. Iron Poetry měl při boji pocit že se ohnivý kuň Strahda vznáší, jde si svou teorii ověřit a v blátě nachází pytlík z lidské kůže svázaný šlachou. V pytlíku je něco čeho se nikdo nechce dotýkat. Skupna dojde na rozcestí. Ireena se zastaví, ukáže na východní cestu. Označí jí jako cestu do hradu Ravenloft, pomodlí a spěšně vyrazí druhým směrem. Po cestě je čeká Brána, je stejná jako Brány Barovie které viděli svůj první den. Skupina projde branou a D4-N73 se jí chvíli snaží zavřít, nejde to. Robot dá na bránu zvoken a použe Alarm. Mezi lesy plnými mlhy za branou si Iron Poetry všimne vyvráceného stromu pod jehož kořeny je ukrytý batoh. Skupina ho prozkoumá, je plný Barovianského oblečení. Ze strachu aby nemohli být stopováni ho Adrian spálí. O hodinu později skupina dojde k odbočce k velkému mlýnu který sedí v mlze v údolí. D4-N73 a ostatní jsou zvědaví a vyrazí se na něj podívat navzdory radám Vistani. Na zem přistane havran a pokusí se je odehnat. Skupina udělá ještě pár kroků a D4 jde ještě o kus dál. Prohlédne si mlýn okolo kterého krouží velká spousta havranů a jiných ptáků a zachytí příjemnou vůni koláčů. Zdá se, že odsud se vozí koláče do vesnice Barovie. Starý Mlýn Vůně skupinu rozhodí a všichni se radši rozhodnou vyrazit dále po cestě. Do mlýnu se ještě někdy vrátí. Při cestě na sever se vedle skupiny otevře výhled na jezero Zarovich. V tu samou chvíli se D4řce skustí alarm. Zní jako vyděšený výkřik. Skupina dorazí k branám Vallaki. Před branami je na kopích napíchnuto několik hlav vlků a za branou stojí dva guardi. Muž a žena mají dlouhé kopí kterými jsou schopni bodat skrze bránu. “Who goes there?” Skupina se představí a ukáže na Ireenu. “Jste Vistani?” Ptá se muž s přizvednutým obočím. “Ne.” “Jste služebníci Ďábla?” Ptá se žena “Ne. Jsme cestovatelé z jiných zemí.” “Aaah, přišli skrze mlhu.” Začínají se bavit strážní mezi sebou. “Jak to můžeš vědět?” “Vypadají divně a nejsou tak barevní jako Vistani, ale hlavně, vidíš támhle toho?” Ukáže už na Poezii. “No?” “Má stejný uši jako ten týpek v Blue Water Innu.” “No jo.” “Pustíte nás dovnitř?” “Otevřete bránu!” “Otevřete bránu!” “Otevřít bránu!” Prochází hlasy kolem brány. Všechny je dělá stejný muž který potom otevře malá dvířka která krátce vrznou. Poezie se pokusí zeptat na místa ve městě, ale jak čekal, znovu s ním nikdo nemluví. Ireena o Vallaki slyšela, ale netuší kam. Adrian si nechá poradit a strážní ho pošlou do Kostela svatého Andrala. Zároveň je skupina informována o festivalu slunce který proběhne za tři dny. Festival zní dobře. Skupina prochází skrze město. Město je čisté, relativné hezké, všude visí uschlé garlandy květin a lidé procházející skrze mlhu jsou oblečeni méně depresivně. Skupina mine oplocený pozemek nazvaný Arasek Stockyard, ve kterém sedí barevný karnevalový vagon a pokračuje skrze město. Obchod na prodej rakví má zamlácená okna. Skupina prochází skrze náměstí. Náměstí je hezky vyzdobené květinami a garlandami po domech. Několik starších plakátů hlásá: Come one, come all, to the greatest celebration of the year: THE WOLF'S HEAD JAMBOREE! Attendance and children required. Pikes will be provided. ALL WILL BE WELL! -The Baron- Mezi nepříjemnými věcmi si skupina všimne několika mužů a žen v pranýřích kteří nasazené mají oslí hlavy ze sádry a jsou veřejně zesměšňováni. Na druhé straně náměstí skupina guardů vedená podivným mužem s démonickou rukou vyměnuje plakáty za nové. D4-N73 dostane od guardů velice nepříjemný pohled a všichni radši pokračují. Na západní straně náměstí je velké hračkářství. Několik lidí prochází domem plným hraček. Velká barevná cedule s podivným písmem uvnitř hlásá: Is no fun, Is no Blinsky V tu samou chvíli kdy si všichni prohlíží obchod si Adrian a Iron Poetry všimnou že jsou sledováni. Muž v kápi za nimi jde téměř celou cestu přes náměstí a možná i déle. Skupina se na něj rozhodne počkat, ale on vytuší jejich intence a s dlouhým pohledem se jim ztratí v davu. Velký Mansion na druhé straně cesty vypadá že zažil lepší dobu. Záclony zakrývají každé okno velkého domu s oprýskanou omítkou. O několik kroků dále má skupina konečně příležitost prohlédnout si nově vylepované plakáty. Ty lákají na nový festival o kterém mluvili již strážní u brány. Minulý byl čtyři dny zpět, nový je za tři dny. Zdá se, že Vallaki si na oslavách zakládá. COME ONE, COME ALL, to the greatest celebration of the year: THE FESTIVAL OF THE BLAZING SUN! Attendance and children required. -The Baron- Rain or shine. ALL WILL BE WELL! Skupina dorazí k kostelu svatého Andrala na konci mše. Tento několik století starý kamený kostel má kulatou zvonici v zadní části a zdi plné popraskaných vitráží. Plot obíhá velký hřbitov kolem kostela ve kterém stojí mladík s lopatou. Tenká vrstva čeho? Ano, tenká vrstva mlhy se drží mezi hroby. “Pán Úsvitu je stále na naší straně! I když přes temnotu noci a zlo našich lesů nás Lathander stále sleduje. Jeho světlo každý den bojuje s mraky Barovie a samotného ďábla a jednoho dvě prosvítí oblohu a my budeme spaseni…” Hlavní dveře kostela se otevřou a vchází svítící Adrian. Většina lidí se v kostele otočí a sleduje Adriana s otevřenou pusou. Samotný Priest vytřeští oči a sleduje Clerika Světla jak prochází skrze uličku jeho kostela. “Lathander Vás provázej..” Dokončí modlidbu, sestoupí z vyvýšené části kostela a vyrazí proti Adrianovi aby ho přivítal ve svém kostele. Oba muži víry si vymění rychlé slušnosti. Otec Lucian je viditelně potěšen že někdo jako Adrian vstoupil do jeho kostela. Adrian vysvětluje proč přivedli Ireenu. Lucianuv obličej malinko pozemní. Pak se smutkem v hlase oznámí hrdinům že kostel už nadále nemůže fungovat jako sanctuary. Posvátné kosti svatého Andrala které zajišťovali Hallow spell kostela byly několik dní zpět ukradeny. Adrian poslouchá a apak slíbí Lucianovi že krádež vyšetří a kosti naleznou. Lucian se o nich prý zmínil pacholkovi kostela neznámého pohlaví. Malé dítě když na něj nastoupi hrdinové okamžitě spustí. Pry se informací o kostech vychloubal místnímu hrobaři. Miliovoj, jak se mladík jmenuje se opírá o lopatu vzadu na hřbitově. Milivoj To Adrianovi a ostatním jako stopa stačí. Stačí pár výhružných pohledů a zasvícení a hrobník se přizná že kosti ukradl a prodal místnímu výrobci rakví. Skupina se vrací zpět do kostela, ale D4řce se zatmí před očima a má vizi o skupině podivných bytostí sídlících v hoře. Henrik van der Voort, výrobce rakví má svůj obchod na druhé straně města, skupina se rozhodne že ho poctí svou návštěvou zítra. Skupina se uloží ke spánku přímo v kostele, otec Lucian je s tím smířený. Stará paní která sbírala odvahu celou modlidbu konečně příjde ke skupině. Poezie si jí vyslechne. Žena mluví o tom že Baron Vallakovich zatýká všechny lidi kteří řeknou cokoliv proti jeho festivalům. Její syn Udo Lukovich je jedním z takových lidí. Baron ho prý drží bůhví kde. Hrdinové slíbí že ho zachrání. Ráno vyrazí do Coffin Maker’s Shopu. Majitel Obchodu Henrik je přinejmenším podezřelý. Odmítá hrdiny pustit dovnitř a stále opakuje ať jdou raději pryč. Zbytek skupiny se mezitím snaží dostat dovnitř. Abigail pomalu obchází obchod a hledá způsob jak se vloupat dovnitř. Nakonec najde zadní vchod a projde skrze celý obchod bez povšimnutí. Dýkou donutí starého muže otevřít dveře a ten je celý vyděšený pustí dovnitř. Coffin Maker Hrdinové zjistí že na muže není třeba příliš tlačit. Je vyděšený a přizná se, že za ním přišel muž jménem Van Hontz a on ho pozval domů. Byl to Strahd. Teď má van Der Voort na své půdě Vampýry a nemůže nic dělat. Hrdinové od něj dům koupí a on uteče do města. Adrian vyráží pro pomoc ke Starostovi. Zbytek skupiny mezitím prozkoumává dům. Adrian dorazí před velký Starostův Mansion a nechá se uvést do jeho pracovny. Starosta je ošklivý šedý a starý muž který je hlídán velkými psy. Adrian mu vše vypráví, ale zdá se, že starostu mnohem více zajímá jestli o tom někdo ví. “Nikdo nebude říkat že město nebude v pořádku..” Adrian se zděsí ale nakonec dostane pomoc pro kterou přišel, Starosta s ním pošle čtyři muže. Skupina mezitím vymýšlí plán jak se zbavit Vampire Spawnu které našli v krabicích na půdě. Je jich příliš mnoho na boj. Postaví past a chystají se prorazit podlahu aby Vampýři spadli a nabodli se na kůly. Doráží Adrian a vojáci zaujímají bojovou pozici. Pak skupina odpálí strop. S hlukem, padajícím dřevem, praskotem a hlavně nelidským křikem stropem propadnou čtyři Vampýři. Domobrana města okamžitě vyrazí do boje, ale většina z nich rychle umírá. Hrdinové se brání co to jde, ale je to až Adrian a jeho světlo které zažene Vampire Spawny do rohů místnosti. Souboj se táhne dlouhou dobu, světlo opravdu pomáhá a drží vampýry na uzdě, ale i jeden je schopný udělat neskutečnou škodu. Zbytek vojáků města se drží zpět a nebo drží nemrtvé od hrdinů. Jeden po druhém ale padají. Na zem se dostane i Poezie a Razan, oba jsou ale zvednuti pomocí Potionů a Adriana. D4-N73 pomáhá s obstřelováním Vampýrů a pak si bere jeden ze štítů padlých vojáků. Poezie dělá to samé. Hrdinové se připraví jak Adrianovo světlo začíná pomalu slábnout. O minutu později světlo dosvítí a zbylí vampýři náskáčou na hrdiny ze všech stran. Poslední voják umírá a Poezie se kácí k zemi. V tu chvíli skrze otevřené dveře kterými utekla Abigail vletí do místnosti havran. Vyhne se Adrianovi ve dveřích a ještě za letu se mění do Lidské podoby. Wereraven “Držte se za mnou!!” Vykřikne muž a tasí svůj stříbrný meč. Jeho dva první zásahy useknou Vampýrovi obě ruce. Skupina s nově nabitou morálkou se vrací do boje. Adrian drží stranou jednoho vampýra a Poezie bojuje s druhým na druhé straně. Razan a Abigail pomáhají jejich tajemnému pomocníkovi. Ten ale nevydrží nápor upíra příliš dlouho. Upír mu prokousne hrdlo, srazí Razan a skočí po Abigail. D4-N73 střílí celou dobu zezadu a pomáhá Adrianovi. Adrian mezitím dorazil svého Vampýra a Poezie stále bojuje se svým. Abigail umírá pod rukou jednoho z Vampire Spawnu. Adrian healuje Razana a společně poražejí poslední dva Spawny. Poezie si bere z těla Wereravena jeho stříbrný meč a Adrian zapaluje mrtvoly i s domem. Když vyjdou ven spolu s tělem Abigail čeká na ně Starosta se svými psy, Izekem Straznim a jedenácti vojáky domobrany. Hrdinové držící štíty vojáků Vallaki se na sebe podívají. “Už jsme to vyřešili!” Volá štastný Adrian který si byl jist že všichni umřou. “Ale jistě.. Ale musím Vám oznámit smutnou záležitost..” Pomalu přednáší Starosta. Skupina se po sobě nejistě podívá. “.. nikdy tu žádní vampýři nebyli a vy jste rozhodně nic neviděli. Izeku! Zatkni je!” Skupina ještě chvilku panikaří a pak D4-N73 odpálí kouřovou clonu a všichni se dají na útěk. Tělo Abigail zůstává ležet za nimi. Hrdinové probíhají ulicemi Vallaki a snaží se dostat pryč. Izek Strazni je jim celou dobu v patách, ještě jeden dobře mířený kouř je dostane z hradeb města a skupina oddechuje v nedalekém lese. Všichni si ale uvědomují že nemají kde strávit noc. Poezie prohlíží stopy v lese a nachází mnoho cestiček vedoucích na jih od města. Skupina se je rozhodne následovat až dorazí k velkému kopci s táborem navruchu a malými chatkami okolo. Vistani Camp u Vallaki Z jedné z chatek je vyhlíží podivná postava. Hrdinové vyrazí rovnou k ní a jsou seznámeni s podivným mužem v šedé kápi. Ten, zdá se, rád vidí muže jako je Poezie a pozve je k sobě domů. Muž který se představil jako Kasimir Velikov vypráví o strastech svého lidu - Dusk Elfech. Strahd je potrestal za to že Kazimír nechal ukamenovat svou sestru, ženu o které si myslel že je Strahdovou nevěstou. Poezie mluví o tom že jeho svět byl také složitý. Kazimír se na něj usměje a sundá svou bílou kápi. Zjizvené strany jeho hlavy ukazují že mu někdo uřezal uši. Muž jménem Rahadin prý navíc vyvraždil všechny ženy jejich rasy v tomto světě a od té doby žijí Elfové Soumraku v těchto hovelech. Skupina se ptá na Vistány na kopci. Kasimir vysvětluje že se včera strašně opili a že hledají malou holku. Když se ho zeptají na jeho vztah s nimi vysvětluje že mu kdysi Vistana zachránil život, proto přijal jeho příjmení a vždy jejich rasu respektoval. Noví vůdci tohoto tábora - Luvash a Arrigal však vedou Vistany jiným směrem než se zdá Kasimírovi moudré a tak prostě využívá své dlouhověkosti a čeká až umřou. Skupina dlouho hovoří o různých věcech. Je to přecijen první člověk který je nějak uvítal. Kazimír jim slíbí že se smějí den přespat. Kazimir Velikov Hrdinové poděkují a rozhodnou se ještě před spánkem navštívit tábor vistánů. Nahoře na kopci se všude válejí opilí cikáni a leží láhve vína. Uprostřed hlavního stanu nalezne skupina velkého svalnatého a opilého muže který bičuje mladého chlapce. Zdá se, že muž může za to že se velkému vistanovi ztratila dcera. Adrian zasáhne a muž který se představí jako Luvash je málem napadne. Je uklidněn až svým bratrem který vyjde zpoza látky stanu. Vysvětlí hrdinům že Luvash hledá svou dceru Arabell. Skupina si užívá diskuzi s Arrigalem který vysvětluje různé praktiky vistánů včetně používání ponožek a informování Strahda. Nakonec jim Arrigal pomůže od Luvashe a skupina se vrací zpět do příbytku Kasimira Velikova. Mezitím měli čas přemýšlet a spojili si Kasimira s věštbou od cikánky. Ten je chvilku sleduje a pak začne mluvit. Opravdu vlastní artefact který by jim mohl pomoci. Má ho už mnoho let. Skupina si myslí že mluví o svém prstenu který si při debatě mne. Kasimir Velikov jim vysvětlí že ho jeho sestra Patrika Velikovna pravidelně navštěvuje ve svých snech a trápí ho nočními můrami. Kasimír dobře ví co by měl dělat. Musí vyrazit do místa v hoře Ghakis. Do jantarového chrámu, tolik mu jeho sestra ukázala ve snech. Zmínka o Chrámu a Jantaru skupinu zaujme. Kasimír ale vysvětluje že bez teplého oblečení je cesta nemožná, má strach aby hrdinové neumrzli. Hrdinové se ptají na předmět a Kasimír slíbí že jim ho předá jestli ho doprovodí do Amber Templu. Hrdinové souhlasí, ale výprava musí počkat. Kasimír slíbí hrdinům přístřeší na další dva dny. Skupina nocuje v jednom z hovelů které jim laskavý Kasimir propůjčil. Ráno vyrážejí na Jezero Zarovich kam podle stop podle Poezie zmizela Arabell. Hrdinové dorazí k okraji jezera jen aby viděli že uprostřed je malá loďka s rybářem. Skupina se rozdělí a na dvou loďkách vyrazí do středu jezera. D4-N73 svým orlím zrakem sleduje postavu na loďce. Ta se po chvilce zvedne a zírá jejich směrem. D4 mává. Postava také mává. D4 mává dále. Postava zvedne velký hnědý pytel který se hýbe. D4 přestává mávat. Postava hodí pytel do vody. D4 žene loďku a ostatní ať veslují co nejrychleji. Poezie skáče do vody a potápí se pro svazané tělo v pytli. Hrdinové mezitím na hladině odzbrojí muže a čekají. Poezie se málem utopil, ale malá cikánka je zachráněna. Muž se představí jako Bluto Kroganov, místní rybář. Když se ho skupina ptá proč to udělal vysvětluje že někde slyšel že Vistani nosí štěstí, tak jí hodil do jezera pro štěstí. Všem dochází že se jedná o skořápku bez duše. Bluto je po příjezdu na pevninu propuštěn a Hrdinové se i s Arabell která mluví o Madame Evě jako o své babičce vrací do Tábora Vistánů. Zde je vítá Luvash, který obímá svou dceru a radostí brečí. Hrdinové čekají odměnu, ale zpoza stěny opět vychází Arrigal který je informuje že je sice hezké co udělali, ale že by ocenil kdyby tu počkali na příchod Strahda který byl v noci informován. Bratři Luvash a Arrigal Skupina začíná panikařit a Arrigal vysvětluje že se ve Vistanech hodně pletou. Málem se strhne bitva, ale Vistan vysvětluje že neměl na výběr a že by se rád odměnil Hrdinům pomocí darů. Odvádí je k vozíkům a D4-N73 poznává vozíky ze své poslední “mise”. Na jednom z nich je spousta Monodronů. Arrigal je tím mužem který mu zadal Paradoxní rozkaz. D4-N73 vyráží na vozík a začíná zaktivovávat Monodrony, ti se však rozbíjejí, zkratují a vracejí na mechanus jako kuličky kovu s neskutečnou densitou.